


lets break tradition

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: It's the night before the wedding, and Frank has never been one for traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lets break tradition

It's the night before the wedding, and Frank has never been one for traditions. | Karen shot up in bed, strands of her hair and her clothing sticking to her body. She lets out a heavy breath and pulls the blankets off of her legs and throws her legs over the side of her bed. She waits a minute before climbing out of the bed and walking down to her bathroom to splash water over her face.   Sighing softly, Karen moves to her linen closet to pull out a new set of sheets, she’d sweat through the others.

She carries them to the kitchen and sets them on the counter where she puts on a kettle for tea, needing a cup of soothing tea to help her go back to sleep after that nightmare. It wasn’t like the ones she used to have and she thinks for a second she would rather have a nightmare about Wesley chasing her again.

Karen lets the kettle get ready and heads back to her bedroom to change the sheets, stopping when she sees Frank sitting on their bed, pulling his shoes off. “Frank, what are you doing here?” She asks, turning around so she isn’t looking at him.

Frank looks up at Karen’s sweat soaked back and he frowns. “Uh, getting into bed? Where else am I supposed to sleep?”

“I don’t know, a hotel!” She exclaims, not turning around to face him. “We’re getting married tomorrow, it’s bad luck for you to see the bride before the wedding.”

He rolls his eyes, of course Karen buys into all that. “Fucks sake, that’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard today. You actually believe all that?” Frank asks, shaking his head. He’s always hated that stupid ass tradition.

“There’s a reason it’s tradition.” She says, her back still to his.

Frank stands to his feet and watches her back, crossing his arms over his chest. “You alright, Kay?”

“I’m fine.” Karen argues.

“You’re sweating and it’s freezing here, come on.”

“Don’t look at me?”

“Karen.”

“Frank.”

Frank groans and gives in. “Fine, I won’t look at you.” He turns away from Karen so his back is facing hers, listening to her move around and change the sheets. Once the sheets are changed, they on the bed, back to back. It’s stupid.

“I just had a nightmare.”

“Same ones as before?”

“No.” Karen says softly, shaking her head.

Frank doesn’t ask for details about her nightmare, but he does wish he could actually comfort her. Sitting back to back is stupid. “Wanna talk about it?”

She does, but she doesn’t. She doesn’t want to say the words. “Your cousin, Paul, he, uh. He made a comment that’s been getting to me.”

He knows Paul, knows Paul can be a blunt asshole. It’s a Castle family trait. “Do you want me to kill him?” He can feel the glare Karen is giving him. “Go on.”

“He, um, he told me that when he first me, all he saw was my legs and my hair and he… He thought I was Maria.” Her name hangs heavy in the air for a moment and Karen almost backs out of what she’s about to say. She’s never felt like she’s a replacement for Maria and she still doesn’t. The fact that they’re both blonde doesn’t mean anything. It just means Frank likes blondes who don’t take his shit. “And I… I’m not.. I know I… I just…” She can’t put the words together and Frank stands to his feet, moving to sit in front of her. “Fra-” He grabs her face and forces her to look at him, looking her straight in the eyes.

She didn’t need to say the words for Frank to know what she was thinking about. “Look… There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t miss her. I’ll never stop missing her.”

Karen interrupts, shaking her head as he holds her face. “And I understand, I’m -”

He cuts her off. “I’ll never stop missing her or loving her. But that doesn’t make this…” It doesn’t make it less real. It doesn’t make his love for her any less real.

“I know.” Karen assures.

“And you’re not…”

“I know.”

Frank looks at her as she interrupted everything that he’s trying to say to her, a small smile forming on his face. “Are you going to interrupt our vows this much too?”

“I might, yes.”

He leans his forehead against Karen’s and sighs. “You sure you don’t want me to kill Paul, I have no real attachment to him.”

Karen laughs softly and shakes her head. “I’m sure, but if you’d like to go make my cup of tea, I would accept that.”

He stands to his feet and leans down to kiss her forehead before exiting her bedroom. Karen gets up and changes out of her sweat soaked pajamas. Frank joins her a few minutes later with a mug of tea, climbing into bed with Karen.

Karen accepts the mug and takes a sip from it, setting it on her bedside table and curling up at Frank’s side.

Some traditions are meant to be broken. (And some are just plain stupid.)

 


End file.
